Some Nights
by Hotch Fan
Summary: Bruce makes a trip to Malibu going for the first time to one of Tony Stark's eccentric birthday parties. Wayne/Stark Established Relationship.


**So, I recently watched both movies (The Dark Knight trilogy and Iron Man I & II) and feel dragged to those two, and a possible interaction between them. *sigh* They are so perfect together as friends or more. I just can't! This my first time writing not only this pairing but also both fandoms, so I hope I didn't do it terribly wrong.**

******I don't owe ****The Dark Knight trilogy, Iron Man **or any of its characters, sadly.  


* * *

**OoOoO  
**

**Title: ****Some Nights**.

"Bruce Wayne!" Tony exclaimed, loud enough to be heard over the sound of the music. "What a surprise to see you here!"

Not a lot of people would have noticed the sudden change in Tony's demeanor, but Bruce did. He schooled his expression, turning his instinctive smirk into a polite smile.

"Stark," Bruce took the offered hand, shaking it slowly.

"Please," Tony scoffed. "I think we agreed last time for you to call me Tony."

Tony held Bruce's hand a second longer than necessary, eyes twinkling and his lip curled into a smirk.

"We did, yes." Bruce cast a quick look around. "Nice party."

Tony waved his hand dismissively. "I know. Best party of the year. Everyone's been telling me that. Next year's will be a hundred times better. Lots of alcohol and women too, you'll see."

Bruce almost rolled his eyes. He had no doubt Tony would keep his word about that.

"I think Pepper mentioned at some point that 'Gotham's Prince' wouldn't be coming to my humble party." Tony made a vague gesture with his hand holding the glass before taking a swig of his scotch.

The corner of Bruce's mouth twitched, noticing the detached tone Tony had forced into his voice right away.

"Ah yes, that's right. There are some unsettled matters I have to take care of, but well, I couldn't miss Tony Stark's famous birthday party, could I?"

Tony's playboy façade wavered for a second, letting Bruce catch a glimpse of Tony's soft expression, the one Tony reserved only for him. Bruce slid his gaze away from Tony's face, feeling a soft flush warm his cheeks.

Leave Gotham and its madness didn't seem like such a terrible idea anymore.

"Come," Tony called, touching Bruce's arm and nodding for the younger man to follow him.

Bruce let Tony guide him away. "Where are we going?" He watched as Tony gulped the last of his scotch, leaving the empty tumbler over the tray of the nearest waiter, and taking two filled tumblers.

"I'm sure you haven't seen my flawlessly awesome and shiny armor up close, have you? You're gonna love it, Wayne!"

Tony handed one of the tumblers to Bruce, lowering the glasses down his nose to wink at him over the rim, before pushing them back up.

Tony turned around, a wide grin plastered across his face as he not-so-subtly dodge and ignored women throwing themselves at him as he passed.

Bruce took a small sip of his drink, looking amused.

They didn't make it to Tony's workshop. As soon as they were far away enough from the crowd, still a couple of feet away from the stairs, Tony dropped the empty tumbler and pushed Bruce against the nearest wall, kissing him fiercely.

It was Bruce who pulled back first, breathing heavily as his eyes meet Tony's gleaming gaze.

"I thought you told me Batman couldn't afford to leave the city when I called you this morning."

Tony's eyes flickered to Bruce's lips, but apparently, remembering he would need those to answer the question he settled for Bruce's neck instead, kissing and nibbling the soft skin.

Bruce groaned, tilting his head back as he buried his left hand in Tony's hair, the other still holding the tumbler, trying not to spill the liquid on the floor.

"Hmm... I did, but I thought it would be _impolite_ not to at least come and wish you a Happy Birthday,"

Tony pulled back slightly to look at Bruce's face, an eyebrow arched. "Oh, really? You just came to wish me a Happy Birthday, Brucie-bear?"

Bruce lifted a hand, tracing Tony's lips with the tip of his fingers. He was trying to stop the rising feeling of guilt now that they were talking about this.

"Yes. I can't stay long, so your present will have to wait."

Tony furrowed his brow, clearly unhappy with the idea.

"The hell it would! You are here, aren't you? Even if it's not the longest and hottest mind-blowing goddamnit sex session we've ever had -which I'm sure will be my gift, cupcake, thank you- we are so doing something hot and dirty and awesome, got it?"

Bruce suppressed a smile, his hand sliding to Tony's warm chest, palm coming to rest over the cloth covered arc reactor.

"We should go back," Bruce murmured softly, knowing full well that wasn't going to happen, and not wanting it to.

Tony didn't disappoint, taking the tumbler from Bruce's fingers, draining it and dropping it to the floor before guiding Bruce downstairs.

"You are crazy, insane, and huh, _crazy_ if you think I'm going back there with those stupid fuckers I don't even know when I can be fucking you right about now, Brucie-bear." Tony stopped to put in the code for the keypad, turning to Bruce. "Besides, they all are too drunk to even notice we aren't there. Not that I care..."

As soon as the glass door opened, Bruce threw himself over Tony.

Batman, Gotham, the party... The whole world was going to have to wait for a while. Right now, it was only Tony and him.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think guys? I have a couple more ideas with those two, so I guess this is a bit of a test to see if there's some interest and if my characterization is any good, since sadly, there isn't a lot of Wayne/Stark fics.**

**This is unbetaed and I'm not native speaker so I hope there wasn't too many mistakes here (Feel free to point them out, please!), and you all had been able to enjoy it.**


End file.
